VacationDays
by MysticalStar1
Summary: Please read. THis is my first fic. POTO and Labyrinth crossover.. and it is insane.... COMPLETED!
1. Intro

Hi, I'm MysticalStar1 and this is my first fan fiction! Please read and review.. criticize gently.  
  
First, I'd like to introduce my characters, meaning I own them. They are based very loosely off of me.  
  
Allie: HIIII! I'm 18, 6'tall, have medium length brown hair, and brown eyes! I'm MS1's quirky side!  
  
Mandy: How are ya doin'? I'm 18, have long curly black hair, blue eyes, I'm sort of short-I just come up to 5', and I wear glasses- you know- the squarish kind that are so popular now.  
  
They are best friends and have known each other forever.  
  
Oh, and in MY little demented world, they both have accounts on Fanficition.net.  
  
Enough of this and on to the story!!  
  
Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Day One

Disclaimer: Ya'll really think I own POTO or Labyrinth? What world do you live in?  
  
Two friends- Allie and Mandy- are spending their three-day weekend at a hotel. Their folks decided to send them away so they could relax. The two girls were excited because they had lots of stuff planned. However, when they got to the hotel, it was rainy. Not the gentle rain, noooo sir. This was the Florida rain (meaning it was a downpour) (a/n I should know, seeing how I live in Florida and so do my two characters. Anyone in Florida can tell you when it rains down here, it pours.). So our story begins.  
  
At the hotel, Allie and Mandy have just finished a game of Uno. Allie was now at her laptop which was on the table) and Mandy was on her bed, busy writing down fan fiction ideas for POTO and Labyrinth in her blue note book.  
  
Allie: * drums fingers* Drat, not a single new review.  
  
Mandy: * not looking up and keeps writing* Well, it does take a while for reviews to pop up ya know.  
  
Allie: * pouting * I'll just read other people's stories then.  
  
Mandy: * still preoccupied by writing* You do that.  
  
Allie: * reads other people's POTO phanfic and an idea comes to her**laughs wickedly *  
  
Mandy: * finishes what she is doing and -finally- looks at her slightly demented friend* Ummm. Allie? Allie, what are you thinking? * is sorry that she asked*  
  
Allie: * wickedly grins* These people here have made POTO characters appear by thinking of them and snapping their fingers. * gets all giddy* Now I'M gonna try!  
  
Mandy: O_o O.k. .. But Allie, that's just stuff people made-  
  
Allie: * thinks of POTO and snaps fingers*  
  
Erik, Rauol, Christine, and Nadir appear.  
  
Mandy: O.O ....  
  
Allie: * grinning at Mandy* Told you it'd work.  
  
Erik: Where are we?  
  
Christine:..  
  
Nadir: * looking around*  
  
Raoul: * first to notice girls* * jumps up and down, clapping* OHHH! LOOKIE, WE GET TO MET NEW PEOPLE!  
  
Others finally notice the girls.  
  
Erik: * to Mandy* How did we get here?  
  
Mandy: * points to Allie* This is all HER fault.  
  
Allie: Yep! Sure is! ^__^  
  
Rauol: * hops up to Mandy to give her a big hug*  
  
Mandy: * backs away* * shrieks* GET AWAY FROM ME FOP!  
  
Erik: * takes Punjab Lasso and catches foppy boy around the middle* *growls* Just what do you think you are DOING?  
  
Rauol: * gulps* uh, hehehehe.. * is tied to a chair*  
  
Christine: Why are we here?  
  
Allie: *shrugs* I was bored and wanted to see if I could get ya'll here.  
  
Nadir: So. can we go home now?  
  
Allie: No.  
  
Nadir: Why not?!  
  
Allie: * reddens * Welllll..  
  
Mandy: Haven't a clue how to send them back, do you?  
  
Allie: ...SHUT-UP!  
  
Christine: So. we're stuck here?  
  
Mandy: Looks that way..unless.  
  
Allie: * gets an idea * MANDY! I KNOW HOW TO SEND THEM HOME! ^___^  
  
Mandy: You think'em home and snap your fingers, right? * sighs*  
  
Allie: * sheepishly* Yeah.  
  
Nadir: So, can we go?  
  
Allie: NOPE! Well, the fop can leave..  
  
Rauol: NOOO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!  
  
All: * stare at him*  
  
Christine: How'd you get untied?  
  
Rauol: * shrugs* * hurls himself at poor little Mandy and latches on* I DON'T WANNA LEAVE MY BUDDY!  
  
Mandy: * screams* I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY! SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM OFF OF ME!  
  
Jareth suddenly appears and traps fop boy in a crystal.  
  
Mandy: * shocked to see him* Thanks. but how?  
  
Jareth: * smiles and holds up crystal* I never turn my back on a beautiful damsel in distress.  
  
Mandy: * blushes *  
  
Jareth: Now what should we do with him? * indicates Rauol * Shall I send him to the Bog of Eternal Stench?  
  
Allie: That's a bit harsh. not that it's a bad idea, but harsh.  
  
Mandy: Send him home, Allie.  
  
Allie: * imitating Ace Ventura* ALLLL RRRIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTIIIEEE THEN! * snaps fingers * *fop is gone*  
  
Rest of POTO gang stare at Jareth.  
  
Erik: Who are you?  
  
Jareth: The Goblin King. * puts a crystal pendant on Mandy's neck*  
  
Mandy: ?  
  
Jareth: If you ever you need me, call me with this pendant.  
  
Mandy: I thought you liked Sarah? Jareth: No. * sighs* it wasn't meant to be * kisses her cheek* See you later * turns into a white barn owl and leaves*  
  
Mandy: * rooted to the spot, blushing*  
  
Allie: OHMYGAWD JARETH LIKES MANDY?!  
  
Christine: That was sweet.  
  
Erik: * to Mandy * Mademoiselle are you all right?  
  
Mandy: * still dazed* Yeah.  
  
Nadir takes one arm, Erik another and they guide her to a chair and sit her down.  
  
Nadir: * whispers to Erik* Will she be all right?  
  
Erik: * whispers back* Should be after the shock has worn off..  
  
Allie: I know how to snap her out of it! * snaps fingers * *fop appears, right in front of Mandy*  
  
Rauol: HIII BUDDY! DID YOU MISS ME?  
  
Mandy: * snaps out of it* AHHHHHHH! * jumps 20 feet into the air* * Erik catches her*  
  
Erik: She's recovered * sets her down*  
  
Mandy: * sheepishly* Sorry.  
  
Erik: * shrugs* It's o.k.  
  
Allie: That's enough for one day! *snaps fingers, POTO is gone*  
  
Mandy: Glad that's over with.  
  
Allie: Who says?! I'm gonna call'em back whenever I want!  
  
Mandy: Oh no..  
  
There's two more chappies, but I won't post them till I get some good reviews! 


	3. Day Two

I got three good reviews, yea! This is for ya'll. What the heck, it's for ya'll who didn't review too.  
  
I noticed I spelled the fop's name wrong in the last chapter. I'm not gonna fix it, but I did spell his name right in the last two chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
The next day, Mandy was watching a movie and Allie was -yet again- bored. They could still do nothing 'cause it was still raining.  
  
Allie: * counting dots on the ceiling* 5,721; 5,722; 5,723.. DRAT! I'M BORED! *starts to grin evilly * * laughs manically*  
  
Mandy: * finishes movie and turns off T.V.* *looks at Allie* Allie, you're not..  
  
Allie: YEP! * snaps fingers*  
  
POTO appears. Nadir was eating a pastry. Erik was reading. Christine was doing nothing. Raoul was sitting on the floor, surrounded by mounds of hard- boiled eggs, stuffing them in his mouth three at a time.  
  
Erik: *looks up at Allie * Not again..  
  
Mandy: * angrily to Allie* WHY DID YOU BRING THAT FOP?!  
  
Allie: * shrugs * I donno.  
  
Raoul: * oblivious to everyone's staring * * keeps eating eggs three at a time *  
  
Mandy: * grossed out * That is the most disgusting, horrifying thing I've ever seen.  
  
Erik: * stares at her *  
  
Mandy: WHAT?!  
  
Erik takes her aside, where no one else can see, and takes off his mask.  
  
Erik: * expecting a horrified reaction * Isn't THIS horrifying?! * looks a little sad and is cringing *  
  
Mandy: Not really.. Raoul eating eggs like that is still the most disgusting, horrifying thing I've seen...  
  
Erik: * happy that he found someone who's not scared of his face * * sweeps her up into a hug * * puts mask back on *  
  
They rejoin the group. Raoul has, amazing, eaten all the eggs. Nadir and Christine look disgusted. Allie looks sick.  
  
Allie: *is very green * Excuse me * Nadir and Christine are holding her up and are headed to the Nurse's office*  
  
Raoul: * notices Mandy, throws arms open wide * BUDDY! *starts coming toward her*  
  
Mandy: * menacingly * Don't even -think- about it.  
  
Raoul: O_o * slowly edges toward her * * latches on*  
  
Mandy: * summons Jareth*  
  
Jareth appears and sees what has happened.  
  
Jareth: * in full Goblin King mode * You shall never touch this woman again. * fop disappears *  
  
Mandy: * stumbles forward * * Jareth catches her *  
  
Jareth: All right, luv?  
  
Mandy: Uh-huh.. Sent him to the Bog, didn't you?  
  
Jareth: * wickedly grins * * eyes Erik *  
  
Erik: * eyes Jareth *  
  
Lighting crackles between them. They both want to spend time with Mandy and are about to fight.  
  
Mandy: * sensing what's about to happen * O.k., you two, no fighting.  
  
Both: * blushing slightly * All right..  
  
Erik: So. what now?  
  
Mandy: * thoughtfully * Well. you can't go home without Allie sending you. we could watch a movie instead. O.k.?  
  
Both: Fine.  
  
They start to bicker who will sit by her. She breaks it up and sits in- between them. Everyone is now happy. They watch a couple of interesting movies. Then a -really- long, -really- boring movie comes on. They all fall asleep.  
  
Allie, Nadir, and Christine are - finally- back.  
  
Allie: I feel -so- much better! ^___^  
  
Nadir: * under breath * That only took seven hours..  
  
Christine: Who knew they had to ship in medicine from Australia?  
  
They finally realize that Erik, Mandy and Jareth are asleep on the couch. Somehow, Erik's and Jareth's arms are wrapped * ahem * somewhat possessively around Mandy and have snuggled against her.  
  
Allie: AWWW! * accidentally wakes them up *  
  
They look at what positions they're in and quickly detangle from each other, blushing.  
  
Christine: * looks around * Where's Raoul?  
  
Mandy: Ummm.  
  
Allie: That's o.k.! * snaps fingers* * fop appears *  
  
Raoul: * looks at Jareth, frightened * * reeks big time and is promptly thrown out *  
  
Erik: What took you so long?  
  
Christine: They had to ship medicine in from Australia.  
  
Mandy: O_o O.k. ..  
  
Allie: * smugly * And just were YA'LL doing?  
  
All three: Nothing.  
  
Allie: Yeah right. Enough for today. * snaps fingers * * POTO is gone *  
  
Jareth: Bye, luv. * leaves *  
  
Allie: What were you three -really- doing?  
  
Mandy: All ready told you. End of story. * sighs *  
  
Allie: * begins to sob *  
  
Mandy: ?  
  
Allie: Why couldn't have Erik fallen asleep on me?! * sobs *  
  
Mandy: -_-* Maybe next time..  
  
Allie: * snaps out of it * Yeah, next time! ^__^  
  
Mandy: Me and my big mouth.  
  
That's chapter two, folks! Send me good reviews and I'll post up the last chapter!  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Phantom Aria- you're my first reviewer! Thanks I like odd!  
  
BeyondWords - Glad you like it!!  
  
AngelCeleste85- Yes, it is strange. but so am I  
  
Oh, by the way. there is gonna be a fourth chapter after I post Day Three. Just to let you know. yeah, I know. I said there were only gonna be three, but I decided to throw a wrench in the works. I like to torture you. BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA! * gags * * paramedics rush in and save authoress and rush out * * weakly * I'm o.k... 


	4. Day Three part one

This is for my loving reviewers, though you are few; please spread the word about my story. Disclaimer: If I owned POTO or Labyrinth would I need to post a disclaimer?  
  
It's their last day of vacation. Allie and Mandy have already packed and put their things in the car. Hallelujah, it's not raining. (It's about 7 in the morning) they are trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Allie: What do you wanna do?  
  
Mandy: Let's go to the Marine Museum.  
  
Allie: Fine. Let's go.  
  
They arrive at the Marine Museum.  
  
Allie: * turns to Mandy * Know what'd make this trip more fun? * smiles evilly *  
  
Mandy: * sighs * Can't you leave those poor people alone?  
  
Allie: NOPE! ^__^  
  
Mandy: Just don't bring .  
  
Allie: *snaps fingers * * all POTO appears *  
  
Mandy: .the fop. * groans *  
  
Erik: * to Allie * What now?  
  
Allie: we're going to the Marine Museum and -you're- coming with us.  
  
Raoul: * screams * Fishes!!! * grabs Mandy's hand and starts to pull her along *  
  
Jareth appears. The fop lets go of Mandy when he sees him and runs behind Nadir. Erik steps behind Nadir and slaps the fop in the head, for touching Mandy. Nadir slaps fop for hiding behind him.  
  
Jareth: * eyes Raoul sourly *  
  
Raoul: O.O * timidly * Let's go to the Marine Museum, whoopee.  
  
Jareth: I'm going too * wind blows. He is now wearing a shirt jeans and baseball hat* After all, someone needs to keep an eye on you. * indicates fop *  
  
Nadir: * to Allie * I'm in the middle of moving. I need to go.  
  
Christine: I need to go too. I have practice.  
  
Allie: O.k. * snaps fingers * they are gone * 


	5. Day Three part two

Mandy: * under breath to Allie * Why didn't you send HIM back? * points to Raoul *  
  
Allie: * shrugs * He amuses me * strikes Dr. Evil pose *  
  
Mandy: * groans * This is gonna be a loonnnggg day.  
  
Allie: * grins and cuddles up to Erik *  
  
Erik: * sweatdrops *  
  
Jareth: * still glaring at Raoul, walks over to Mandy* Shall we leave now?  
  
Erik: * looks at Jareth, jealously *  
  
Mandy: * not noticing * Sure.  
  
They all walk into the Marine Museum. Jareth and Mandy are looking around. Erik is trying to push Allie off his arm. Raoul is running around like a kid in a candy store.  
  
Raoul: * clapping and jumping up and down* Look at all the. * blinks and thinks * Don't tell me.  
  
Everyone: -_-*  
  
Raoul: * oblivious * ..Fishies!  
  
Mandy: * sarcastically * Yes, so they are. Congrats.  
  
Raoul: ^__^ *sweeps Mandy into his arms * I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! * is going to kiss her*  
  
Mandy: AHHHH!  
  
Jareth: * gets Mandy away from fop in time* * whispers * All right?  
  
Mandy: Uh-huh.  
  
Erik: * finally manages to shake Allie off and pulls out Punjab Lasso * * in full phantom mode*  
  
Jareth: *puts Mandy down and is in full Goblin King mode *  
  
Raoul: * pales* Can't we talk this out?  
  
Both: No. Raoul: * gulps* * backs into a wall* 


	6. Day Three part three

Warning: Major fop bashing. You have been warned.  
  
Both grab fop and tie him up. They pick him up and leave. A splash is heard. They come back smiling. Raoul can now be seen in one of the tanks.  
  
Mandy and Allie: ^__^ * busts out laughing for five minutes *  
  
Allie: * to Erik* So.. which tank is that?  
  
Erik: You'll see.  
  
Mandy: * takes a closer look at tank * It's.  
  
Raoul: * blub, blub * * sees something and tries to swim away * * is half successful *  
  
Mandy: . the shark tank.  
  
All: * watch fop as he is chased by a group of sharks * * he has somehow untied himself and is swimming at full speed*  
  
Allie: * looks around* Why hasn't the staff come to help him yet?  
  
Mandy: It's Sunday. No one really comes to work on Sunday.  
  
Allie: Ohh.  
  
All: *watch as sharks are catching up to fop *  
  
JAWS theme starts to play.  
  
All: * stare at Jareth*  
  
Jareth: I couldn't resist.  
  
Erik: * observing Raoul* It'll be a matter of time.  
  
Allie: So. how much longer you think he'll last?  
  
Mandy: They'll get him when he stops for air.  
  
All: * hear fop burble * * out of sight *  
  
Mandy: Yep.  
  
Allie: Think he'll live through it?  
  
Erik and Jareth: Hopefully not. 


	7. Day Three part four

Warning: Major fop bashing. You have been warned.  
  
Raoul: * crawls into the room * * clothes are shredded and has many cuts and bruises * Oww.  
  
All: Damn.  
  
Raoul: * bounces back * So. what'd I miss?  
  
All: -_-*  
  
Raoul: I swam with fishies!  
  
Allie: * dazed * * slowly * He actually LIKED IT?!  
  
Mandy: Geez.  
  
Erik and Jareth: * have murderous looks in their eyes *  
  
Raoul: * runs away *  
  
Both: * run after him* * catch him * * out of sight *  
  
Crashes and bangs are heard.  
  
Mandy:..  
  
Allie: That can't be good.  
  
Mandy: * rolls eyes * Ya think?  
  
Raoul: * runs out, covered with more cuts and bruises. His clothes are even more shredded* Don't tell them that I told you that I'm gonna hide in the closet. * hides in closet *  
  
They look at each other and smile evilly.  
  
Jareth and Erik: * run in* * Erik has Punjab lasso and Jareth has a whip*  
  
Girls: * point to closet *  
  
Jareth and Erik: * go in. there is a scream. * crashes and bangs emit from closet *  
  
Mandy and Allie: * go off to see rest of Marine Museum. * 


	8. Day Three part five

Disclaimer and warning: look at pervious sections of Day Three and first chappie.  
  
Mandy and Allie: * return after five hours*  
  
Erik and Jareth: * emerge from closet, big smirks on their faces *  
  
Mandy: I don't wanna know..  
  
Allie: * peeks into closet * * whistles * Daammn.  
  
Erik and Jareth: * cuddle up to Mandy *  
  
Mandy: * sweatdrops* * thinks * Dear Lord....  
  
Allie: * a -tad- bit jealous * All right, enough for today. * snaps fingers, POTO is gone *  
  
Jareth: I've got to go too, luv. * leaves *  
  
Allie: * stares at Mandy*  
  
Mandy:?  
  
Allie: * sobbing * You have the Goblin king, the Phantom and even the fop after you! WHY?!  
  
Mandy: * sweatdrops* I donno.... can we go home now?  
  
Allie: * bounces back * Sure, but I'M DRIVING! ^___^  
  
Mandy: * is scared*  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter, so, if you already couldn't tell, I had to spilt it up into five parts.. hehehehe. See fop. See fop run. See fop run from crazy fop- hating authoress. ^__^ Send good reviews and I'll complete this thang! 


	9. No School Today?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except for Allie and Mandy.. and The Mind Control Remote( . SURPRISE!!!!!!!! The final chapter of my crazy story. Some of the occness of the characters will be revealed. The next day, when the girls were at Allie's house preparing to go to school. (they meet at her house every weekday morning to go to school together) They were about to go until they heard what the newsperson said on the radio.  
  
Radio: News Flash! All schools are closed for today due to a last minute decision to fumigate the schools.. I repeat. there is no school today. Thank you  
  
Mandy: Well. that's weird.  
  
Allie: Uh- huh. what to do. Ohhh. I know!! * snaps fingers* * POTO appear *  
  
Jareth appears. For some reason, he and Erik fight.  
  
Mandy: Huh? * happens to look at Allie * AHA!  
  
Allie: * caught red handed* . eheheh . * is holding a remote control*  
  
Mandy: Is that the Mind Control Remote(?  
  
Allie: * nods *  
  
Mandy: So. that's why.  
  
Allie: * finishing for her * Erik and Jareth were fighting over you and Christine didn't mind?  
  
Mandy: * gives her a stern look* I thought we had a little discussion about that invention of yours. What did we agree?  
  
Allie: * weakly* Not to use it ever again. but I only wanted to make things exciting.  
  
Mandy: * snatches it way from her * * releases Erik, Jareth, and Christine from the Remote*  
  
Jareth: * blinks *  
  
Erik: * blinks *  
  
Christine: * blinks*  
  
All three: What's going on?  
  
Mandy: * tells them what happened *  
  
Allie: O.O * is very scared * * goes hides *  
  
Mandy: * wrapping up * So. in short, Allie made you boys fight over me and Christine to not really care about Erik.  
  
Mandy: * turns to Jareth giving him the pendent * Here.  
  
Jareth: * giving it back* Keep it in case you ever need me, and ONLY if you need me. Consider it as a thank- you for releasing me. * leaves *  
  
Erik: That felt... odd.  
  
Christine: * nods in agreement *  
  
So.. that's it. Hope you liked it!!  
  
Yep, Allie set the whole thing up since day one. Who would of thought? Setting up her best friend like that. How shameless. How cruel. How very Allieish. All in all, what do you think? I'm working on the next story; basically, Allie kidnaps POTO, again, (sorry, Jareth's not in it) and takes them to school! I know other people are and have done it, but the possibilities won't leave leave me alone.  
  
BTW.... does anyone know how to make the little TM sign for their ideas? I wanted to make one for my MIND CONTROL REMOTE.  
  
Never mind. I figured it out(  
  
9 


End file.
